Writer
by MightyGoat
Summary: In which Mephisto deals with seven troubles and/or paranoia's of being a fanfiction writer.


_1\. Publishing_

* * *

Mephisto cautiously and rather dramatically clicked the 'publish' button. "Alright, it's done!" He exclaimed, relief filling his mind-

 _Kiss kiss fall in love!_

-for the split second it took for the email tone on his phone to go off, notifying him that yes, his story had been published. Paranoia took control of his thoughts.

What if he accidentally put ' _ **,**_ ' instead of ' _ **and**_ '?

Rushing over to his touch-screen phone he clicked on the email link to his latest story in order to read through it yet again to make sure there were no spelling or grammar errors.

* * *

 _2\. OOCness_

* * *

Amaimon stared from the over-exaggerated form of his panicked older brother to the computer screen in front of him.

"He's too out of character, isn't he?!" Mephisto said, "Isn't he!?"

"Ah, I think it's fine." Amaimon replied, "Can I have that lollipop you said I could have if I read this now?"

"HE'S TOO OUT OF CHARACTER! ISN'T HE!?" When Mephisto received no reply he looked over the room for Amaimon, only to find both him, and the giant lollipop Mephisto had used to bribe the other, gone.

* * *

 _3\. Follows_

* * *

 _Kiss kiss fall in love!_

To say that Mephisto made a mad dash for his phone was a complete understatement as he looked at his latest email;

Story Follower: **** is now following *******

His eyes gleamed as he screamed "YATTA" while dancing around his office, causing the curious gaze of one Reiji Shiratori, who had been sent to Mephisto's office due to 'behavioural issues'.

"Oi, Faust," Reiji said, eye twitching in annoyance. "Get my punishment over and done with."

"Just go," Mephisto replied absentmindedly, "I have better things to deal with, I just got my first follow for this story!"

* * *

 _4\. Favourites_

* * *

 _Kiss kiss fall in love!_

Story Favorite: ******* just favorited *******

Ah, this time it was a favourite. "MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! UWAHAHAHAHA-"

Yukio pushed his glasses up in very little concern as Mephisto begun to laugh like a mentally insane dolphin, only to then start coughing rather violently.

* * *

 _5\. Guest Reviews_

* * *

Mephisto read the review with a rather critical eye. "Oh? So my story's good, is it?" He questioned to himself in concern, "I must reply! To tell them that it's appreciated! But what if they don't want me to reply?" He shook his head, "No no, I'm overthinking this! I need to know! But I can't PM them…"

"AMAIMON!" Mephisto shouted, causing said demon to quickly appear through the window. Pointing to the review that was up on his computer screen, 'Guest' written at the top. "I need you to hunt this person down and kidnap him or her!" He ordered.

Amaimon tilted his head, "Who?"

* * *

 _6\. Ideas_

* * *

Mephisto smiled as he sat down in his office chair while turning his computer on, a week had passed since he had first published the story and now it was time for him to stop putting off the next chapter and write it! All week he had had inspiration and ideas to write, but he just hadn't had the motivation.

"Let's see…" He mumbled while deep in thought, "What should I write for the next chapter?"

After a while of thinking, yet being able to come up with nothing worth writing down Mephisto paled, looking as though the life had been sucked right out of him.

"N-no! I can't figure out what to write next! This can't be! What should I do?" He cried in frustration, burying his head in his arms on the desk.

And now all those ideas had disappeared.

Poof! Gone!

* * *

 _7\. Distractions_

* * *

Mephisto looked up at the bright glow of his computer screen and shrugged as he opened his internet browser and typed in 'fanfiction'. It wouldn't hurt for him to read for a little while, now would it?

Thirteen hours later, it was six in the morning and Mephisto had dark circles under his eyes, having not slept a wink, favouring reading the rather long fanfic he was currently reading than sleep.

Mephisto blinked as he reached the one hundredth chapter of the story.

"No…" He said in horror.

It was an author's notes…

Saying that the story had been abandoned.

He had wasted so much precious writing time reading that fanfic!

Mephisto said nothing, violently throwing his computer across the room before retreating into the most gloomy and dark corner of the room.

* * *

-End-

* * *

 _Note: This was requested by life is short so am I! We discussed it for a bit then I agreed to write it!_

 _1, 2, 6 and 7 are all based off of personal_ _experiences I have had while writing fanfiction._

 _Mephisto's email tone, did anyone get what it was from?_

 _At any rate! It wasn't what I had originally intended for it to be but hopefully it was enjoyable to read nonetheless!_

 ** _Also, I'm taking request's for one-shots now. Details have been put up on my profile about it._**


End file.
